


Business Trips and Hawaiian Pizza

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena is away on a business trip, So it's mostly Kara and Emilia together, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: "Mama said I have to ask you if we can have french toast,” Emilia’s fingers rubbed absentmindedly over Sam’s fur, “And Sam wants french toast too. And it is a special-” she paused and turned back to Kara to whisper, “Occasion?” After Kara nodded yes, she turned back to Lena and continued her argument with “-occasion since you have to leave for a few days so we should have french toast.”Or: Lena leaves for a business trip over the weekend, leaving Kara and Emilia to get into some trouble and have fun together





	Business Trips and Hawaiian Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one took a little longer than I thought it did. Who knew writing fluff was a lot harder than writing angst?
> 
> Anyway, a few people have asked for more of Kara and Emilia together since I've done a lot with Emilia and Lena, so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara woke up to dark hair and the warmth of Lena’s back against her chest. She could see the rays of sunlight streaming in past the blinds behind her, and it added to the soft stillness of the room.

Lena shifted slightly, pushing further into Kara and intertwining their fingers.

Kara brushed the hair off of Lena’s neck to place a few kisses against warm skin, “It’s time to get up, babe.”

Lena groaned softly and buried her face into the pillow. Kara had to use her super hearing to hear Lena grumble, “It’s too early,” and Kara breathed out a laugh.

Everyone always thought Lena was the morning person, but Lena would sleep in until noon if Kara let her.

Kara was always happy to wake with the sun, to feel the early morning warmth and rays that gave her the power to help and save the people in National City.

“You have to get up and get ready. Jess will kill me if you’re late.”

Lena turned and flopped onto her back dramatically, “Do I have to go?”

Kara smiled down at Lena and moved some hair out of her face, “You asked me that when you first planned the trip and every week since, and yes, babe, you have to go. You love L-Corp, and you’re not going to be okay with someone going to open the new facility or doing the press conference.”

Lena reached up and ran her thumb over Kara’s bottom lip, “I don’t want to leave you and Emilia.”

“It’s only three days,” Kara kissed Lena softly, lingering by her lips, “You’ll call every night before Emilia’s bedtime so she can tell you about her day, and you’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay,” Lena closed the small space to kiss Kara.

“Okay,” Kara echoed before putting more space between them, “Now, come on. I can hear footsteps in the hallway.”

Just as Kara said it, an eight-year-old Emilia, Sam in hand, burst through the door, running to the bed and climbing into it.

“Mommy, Mama,” Emilia said excitedly, far too awake for having just woken up, “Can we have french toast for breakfast?”

Kara let go of Lena and wrapped her arms around Emilia, taking her and Sam down in the space between Kara and Lena and snuggling her, “I don’t know, Em. French toast is for special occasions.”

Lena could see Kara smiling from her side of the bed, and she knew that they would be having french toast and probably anything else Emilia asked for.

“But Mama,” Emilia pulled Sam up between them, Sam’s soft snout pressed into Kara’s nose, “Sam wants french toast. He told me.”

“He did, did he?” Kara laughed as she tried to move to see Emilia around the stuffed animal, “Well, you’ll have to get Mommy’s approval.”

Lena rolled her eyes. Lena may be the parent who insists on healthy meals (because they don’t all have the metabolism of a Kryptonian), but Kara knew that it wouldn’t be hard for Emilia to convince Lena to have something sweet for breakfast.

Emilia tried turning away from Kara, but she struggled with Kara’s arms still around her and Sam held tightly against her chest. When she finally succeeded, she blew a piece of piece of hair out her face and smiled at Lena, “Good morning, Mommy.”

Lena smiled too, and she brushed some more of Emilia’s messy hair out of her face, “Good morning, love.”

“Mama said I have to ask you if we can have french toast,” Emilia’s fingers rubbed absentmindedly over Sam’s fur, “And Sam wants french toast too. And it is a special-” she paused and turned back to Kara to whisper, “Occasion?” After Kara nodded yes, she turned back to Lena and continued her argument with “-occasion since you have to leave for a few days so we should have french toast.”

Lena looked up at Kara to see her wife hiding a huge smile behind Emilia.

“I can’t argue with that,” Lena said, and Emilia smiled and squirmed out of Kara’s arms before speeding out of the room.

Before Lena could ask Kara to follow Emilia, Kara was climbing out of bed and speeding after her, not holding back now that Emilia knew of Kara’s secret identity.

Lena was a bit slower to get out of bed, taking her time and checking to make sure she had everything she would need for her business trip. Her small suitcase was already packed, a messenger bag with her tablet and paperwork resting against it. Kara insisted that Lena pull out the outfit Lena would want to wear for the day, and it was hanging from the bathroom door.

As Lena checked everything, she could hear the sounds of laughter and cooking coming from the kitchen. She could just imagine Emilia sat at the table, Sam resting against her chair, talking to Kara as Kara moved around, pulling out whatever she needed to make breakfast. 

Lena walked into the kitchen and was welcomed with a mug of coffee pushed into her hands. Kara kissed her on the cheek before going back to making the french toast. 

Breakfast didn't take long to finish, and they ate around the table before getting ready for the day.

~*~

“Remember to call me before bedtime,” Lena reminded Kara for the hundredth time, and Kara smiled as she readjusted Emilia on her hip.

“I’ll remember, Lee,” Kara leaned forward and gave Lena a quick peck, “Now go on. I can see Jess getting anxious.”

Lena turned around and could see her assistant looking at her watch repeatedly and swiping through things on a tablet.

“Okay,” Lena kissed Emilia on the forehead and ran a thumb over her cheek, “I’ll talk to you tonight, love.”

Emilia smiled and bounced slightly in Kara’s arms, “I’ll tell you all about how my bean sprout is doing in science class, and we’re using clay today in art class.”

“I can't wait to hear all about it,” Lena then turned to Kara, “Nothing too unhealthy for dinner, and please, nothing dangerous.”

Kara rolled her eyes with a fond smile, “You act like I’m such a horrible parent.”

“I just know your impulse control,” Lena kissed Kara one more time, “I love you, darling.”

Kara kissed her again, “I love you too.”

“Love you, Mommy!” Emilia flung herself at Lena, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck and kissing Lena sloppily on the cheek.

Lena laughed, “I love you too, Em. Have a good day at school, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Can we do something fun when you get back?”

“Of course,” Lena put Emilia down, “You can pick what we do.”

“Okay!” Emilia hugged Lena around the waist before running back to Kara’s car.

“I should probably go get her,” Kara looked over her shoulder with a smile.

“It’s okay. She's just waiting by the car.” Lena made sure to keep a close eye on Emilia, but Emilia only opened the door to pull her book out of her backpack before leaning against the car.

Lena felt Kara’s hands on her hips, “You need to go.”

“I know.”

“Be safe,” Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug, “Call me when you land.”

“Okay,” Lena held on tighter for just a bit longer. It wasn’t just her first business trip away from Emilia; it would also be the first business trip where Kara couldn’t use her powers to come visit Lena wherever work took her, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kara pressed a kiss against her hair.

They didn’t let go of each other though, and Jess gave Kara a pointed look.

“Jess is giving you the look, isn’t she?” Lena asked against Kara’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah.”

“Emilia keeps looking up from her book too.”

“I guess that’s our cue.”

“If you don’t leave now, Emilia will be late.”

“She’s in elementary school. I’ll write her an excuse.”

Lena laughed, “I don’t think Supergirl would approve.”

“I think she would make an exception for dropping you off.”

Lena pulled away from Kara and gave her one last kiss, “See you Sunday night.”

“We’ll be here.”

~*~

Kara came into her apartment, kicking off the shoes she wore to work and setting her messenger bag down. She could hear Maggie and Emilia in the living room, and it was suspiciously quiet.

“I’m home,” Kara called into the apartment, hoping that would explain the quiet.

Emilia ran into the entryway, her socks sliding on the wood floor, “Hi, Mama. Aunt Maggie told me to tell you not to overreact.”

Kara couldn’t see anything amiss. Emilia was changed out of her uniform into jeans and a soft sweater and her messy hair was pulled into a ponytail.

“What trouble did she get you into this time?”

“Nothing,” Emilia said, but she turned away to head back into the living room.

Kara followed her and found the living room messier than she left it this morning. Pillows were thrown off the couch and foam bullets were scattered everywhere. Anything that could be broken was moved to the kitchen.

Maggie was sitting on the couch, a magazine in her hands that she was pretending to read, and she looked up as Kara walked in. “Hello, Little Danvers,” Maggie said enthusiastically, putting the magazine back on the coffee table, “Did you have a nice day at work? Did you read any good articles, maybe quote Supergirl again?”

“But Mama,” Emilia whispered to Kara, “You _are_ Supergirl.”

“I know, sweets, but I need to keep my secret identity, remember?”

Emilia nodded, “Right.”

Kara turned to Maggie then, “Why is my house always a mess when you watch Emilia?”

Maggie smirked, “Because we’re having fun, Little Danvers.”

Kara looked down at Emilia beside her, and she saw that Emilia had one of the dart guns in her belt loop.

“Hey, Em?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I borrow your dart gun?”

Emilia smiled, handing the gun over to Kara, who took it and quickly aimed at Maggie and hit her square in the forehead.

“Aunt Maggie was right,” Kara said to Emilia, “This _is_ fun.”

Maggie grabbed the other dart gun off the table, “Oh, it’s on. You’re going down, Little and Littlest Danvers.”

Kara grabbed Emilia around the waist and dove behind the sofa, being careful to make sure that Emilia landed softly against her chest, “Take cover!”

“You’ll never take us alive!” Emilia shouted, pushing off of Kara and taking the dart gun to send foam bullets over the couch at Maggie.

When Alex showed up for dinner, she looked around the living room, at her wife hiding behind a fort made of couch cushions, and finally at her sister and niece frozen, each holding a dart gun.

“When Lena finds out about this, I’m telling her that there was nothing I could do to stop it,” Alex said before going into the kitchen.

~*~

Kara was in bed by herself, tossing and turning and trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. The last time she fell asleep without Lena was well before they moved in together. Even when Lena went on business trips, Kara would always end up flying to wherever she was.

She hated that she couldn’t do that now.

Kara turned onto her side and reread her goodnight text from Lena. She was so focused on the text that she didn’t hear the sound of soft footsteps coming down the hallway.

Emilia opened the door, the hall light flowing into the room, “Mama?”

Kara set her phone down and sat up, “What is it, little one?”

Emilia came into the room and closed the door before pulling herself and Sam onto the bed, “I know we talked to Mommy, but it wasn’t the same.” She climbed into Kara’s lap and made herself comfortable, Sam held against her chest.

Kara wrapped her arms around Emilia and pressed a kiss to the top of Emilia’s head.

“I miss Mommy,” Emilia whispered against Kara’s shoulder.

“I miss her too,” Kara rested her head on Emilia’s.

“You do?” Emilia’s voice was sleepy as she started to drift off.

“I do,” Kara whispered, “But she’ll be home in a few days.”

“Can I sleep in here?” 

Despite Emilia asking the quesion, Kara could already hear Emilia’s heartbeat slowing down. “Of course you can, Em,” Kara answered, moving them so that Emilia was lying on her chest. Kara had to move Sam so that he was on Lena’s side of the bed, but Emilia still kept a hand right beside him.

Kara finally fell asleep to the beat of Emilia’s heart and the distant sound of Lena’s heartbeat in Gotham.

~*~

Kara walked into James’ office to find Emilia holding one of his cameras. James was beside her on the couch looking over her shoulder as Emilia scrolled through the different pictures she took around the office.

“Anything good?”

James and Emilia looked up, both with wide grins.

“You might have a photographer on your hands,” James told Kara as Emilia set the camera on the coffee table before running over to wrap her arms around Kara’s waist.

“Uncle James taught me how to work his camera,” Emilia said excitedly, “He taught me how to frame stuff and how to make it so that the lighting is different and how he edits all of his pictures.”

“That sounds like so much fun, sweets.” Kara ruffled Emilia’s hair before looking up at James, “Thank you for watching her while I was out.”

James smiled, “It gave me time to turn her interests to the arts instead of STEM.”

“You’re not going to win against Lena _and_ Winn.”

He laughed, “It doesn’t mean I’m not going to try.”

“Just as long as you’re anticipating failure,” Kara joked before looking down at Emilia, “Ready to go back to my office?”

“One sec.” Emilia ran back to James and thanked him, hugging him quickly before grabbing her backpack and running out of the office, yelling a goodbye to James’ newest assistant.

“You might want to get her,” James suggested before sitting at his desk.

“She knows where she’s going.” Even still, Kara left the office calling goodbye over her shoulder.

Emilia was on the sofa in her office, a book opened and resting on her knees as Kara came in and set her bag down.

Kara knew better than to try talking to her daughter while she read, so Kara sat down at her desk and started working, reading through the latest batch of articles from the other journalists and sending them back with corrections. Every now and then she would look up as Emilia shifted and got comfortable in a new position, and Kara silently laughed as Emilia threw her legs over the arm and held her book above her head.

A few minutes later, Kara heard an, “Oof!” When she looked up, Kara saw that Emilia had dropped her book on her face, her arms crossed, and Kara could only imagine the glare that the book was hiding. 

Kara quickly took a picture and sent it to Lena before asking, “Are you okay there, Em?”

“Obviously not, Mama,” Emilia answered, her voice muffled by the book still on her face, “The book betrayed me.”

“It betrayed you?”

Emilia turned her head and the book thudded against the carpet, “Yes, it betrayed me.”

Kara’s phone buzzed, and she laughed at Lena’s response that read, “Poor Em. She looks so upset that her book fell.” She also checked the time and started shutting down her computer, “Are you ready for dinner?”

Emilia sat up, “Can we get pizza?”

Kara probably should’ve said no. She promised Lena that they would eat something healthy, and they already got Chinese food with Alex and Maggie the night before. Kara also made Emilia come to CatCo. on a Saturday though, so she hesitated before saying, “We’ll get a salad too.”

Emilia jumped off the couch and put her book back into her backpack, “Can we get Hawaiian pizza since Mommy isn’t here?”

Kara laughed. Lena hated Hawaiian pizza, claiming that pineapple didn’t belong with ham, cheese, and sauce, so they didn’t get it often.

“As long as you promise to actually eat enough salad that Mommy won’t be upset that we got takeout two days in a row.”

“Okay!” Kara held her office door open for Emilia to run through, already pulling out her phone to call their favorite pizza place.

~*~

Emilia stood in front of Kara bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Lena’s plane had landed, but they had to wait for the doors to open, and Emilia was getting impatient. Kara could almost feel her restless energy radiating off of her daughter, so she kept her hands on Emilia’s shoulders to keep her in place.

“Why hasn’t Mommy gotten off yet?”

“Just wait, little one.”

It was a few more minutes before someone brought the metal stairs to the door and Lena stepped out, saying something to Jess.

Emilia wiggled out from under Kara’s hold and ran to the plane.

“Em, wait!” Kara yelled after her, but Emilia didn’t stop. Lena looked up when she heard Kara’s shout, though, and she rushed down the stairs, her conversation with Jess forgotten. Emilia caught up to her a few feet from the stairs and she jumped into Lena’s waiting arms.

Lena picked Emilia up, and Kara could hear their whispered conversation as she walked over to them. As Emilia talked, Lena pressed kisses to the side of her head before responding.

Lena saw Kara out of the corner of her eye, and she smiled, making sure she had a strong hold on Emilia before reaching out for her wife. Kara wrapped her arms around the both of them. 

“God, I missed you both,” Lena whispered against Kara’s shoulder.

“We missed you too, Lee.” Kara pulled back from the hug to place a lingering kiss on Lena’s lips.

“Mama, that’s gross.”

Kara laughed, “But it’s not when Mommy or me give you a kiss?”

“Nope.”

Lena smiled, “It makes sense, darling.”

Kara rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile, “And I’m back to being ganged up on.”

Emilia ignored Kara’s joke, instead turning in Lena’s arms to tell Kara about how Lena promised to take Emilia to the science museum next weekend so they could see the new exhibit about clouds. While Emilia talked, they made their way back to the car, Lena waving over her shoulder to Jess. Kara saw Lena’s assistant wave back, a fond smile on her face as she made her way to the car waiting for her.

Lena set Emilia down when they got to the car, and Kara opened the door so Emilia could climb in.

Before Lena could walk around the car to the passenger seat, Kara caught her wrist and gave her a longer, deeper kiss out of Emilia’s sight.

“I missed you so much,” Lena breathed against Kara’s lips when she pulled away. She didn’t want Kara to pull away, but she knew that they needed to get home so Lena could change and they could make dinner.

There would be plenty of time later for just her and Kara after Emilia’s bedtime.

“Come on,” Kara gave her one last peck, “Emilia brought a book, but we only have so long before she starts to wonder why we haven’t gotten in.”

“Or before it drops on her face, apparently,” Lena joked, and Kara laughed.

They both got into the car, and Emilia’s attention wasn’t pulled from her book the entire way back to the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it. It was hard to write, but sometimes you've got to power through things.
> 
> Also, just a heads up. I've been doing semi-regular updates to this series lately, but the updates may get a little more sporadic through the next month. I'm getting ready to work abroad (and I leave August 31st), so with getting all of my stuff together and settling in, it may be a little while before I update again, but never fear, I love this series too much to put it away.
> 
> If you feel so inclined to give me a prompt, feel free to leave it below, or if Tumblr is more your speed, you can find me at the oh-so-funny username hellofromthe-otter-slide.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
